


Horsing Around

by threerandomtrees



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Horses, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerandomtrees/pseuds/threerandomtrees
Summary: A loud squeal broke through his thoughts. Frank turned to find the source of the sound, and couldn't help the proud smile breaking out on his face. Hazel was finally sitting on a horse again. The shining look on her face warmed his heart and reminded him how he fell in love with her in the first place. The horse broke into a trot and Hazel was home.As Frank watched Hazel trot round and round, he felt around in his pocket for the key element to his surprise. His fingers clasped around it and he smiled.  Time to enact his plan. Quietly stealing away, he called up a few pre-informed contacts to ask them to get ready.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace (implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Horsing Around

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your teeth don’t drop out after reading this :3 My sister hates me now for doing this to her. Anyways, enjoy! Feedback is welcome :)

_Horses_. That's all that Hazel's mind could comprehend. So many horses. She squealed and flung herself headlong into Frank's arms, nearly bowling him over with the ferocious intensity of her excitement.

"Thank you, _thank you_ for the wonderful birthday present, Frank!" She yelled before releasing him and scampering off to meet all the different horses. Frank just grinned as he watched his girlfriend run around and greet each and every one horse as they solemnly chewed their hay. He knew that she missed the many animals on her mother's farm after they were forced to sell it and move to the city, but most importantly she missed the horses and especially her beloved stallion Arion.

Of course, she would still be given a welcome if she were to go back and visit, but other commitments always got in the way. But recent news came from the new owners that Arion had been sold off to pay a few of their debts. Hazel had cried for a straight week, and was still inconsolable. So Frank had decided that a trip to the local stables would be a perfect birthday present, that she might be able to take her mind off her loss and also relive some of her childhood. But that was not all that he has prepared for her birthday. He had another little birthday surprise prepared for her, and he was sure Hazel would love it.

A loud squeal broke through his thoughts. Frank turned to find the source of the sound, and couldn't help the proud smile breaking out on his face. Hazel was finally sitting on a horse again. The shining look on her face warmed his heart and reminded him how he fell in love with her in the first place. The horse broke into a trot and Hazel was home.

As Frank watched Hazel trot round and round, he felt around in his pocket for the key element to his surprise. His fingers clasped around it and he smiled. Time to enact his plan. Quietly stealing away, he called up a few pre-informed contacts to ask them to get ready.

Hazel slipped off the horse, exhilarated by her jaunt around the paddock. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this energised and for once, her mind wasn't occupied by Arion's loss. She bounded towards the gate where she could've sworn Frank was standing, but he was no longer there. However, Hazel did hear the strains of Bach's 5th Symphony floating towards her. She frowned a little and started walking in the direction of the music.

She rounded the corner and was greeted by the sight of her friends and family yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAZEL!" She stood there stunned, even as Piper ran up to drag her into the fray, grinning like a fool and talking loudly about " -Surprise -Frank -Happy…" Hazel scanned her surroundings, noticing that Percy and Jason were once again amiably challenging each other with their ongoing bro duel, Nico was here with a blonde boy (Will?), and Reyna was commanding the rapt attention of Annabeth, Calypso and Leo.

But someone was missing.

" _Where's Frank?_ "

" _I'm right here._ "

She turned around.

Hazel clapped both hands to her face as her eyes welled with tears. This couldn't be true. Frank was walking towards her with the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face, and in his hand were the reins of a horse. Not just any horse. _Arion_.

With a cry, she ran to Arion and hugged him fiercely, speaking into his mane about how much she missed him and how she was never going to let him go again. Meanwhile, Arion whinnied and muzzled affectionately into her hair.

As she hugged Arion, something hard suddenly jabbed into her chest. Pulling back, Hazel felt around his neck until her hands closed around something metallic. She peeked under and saw it: a golden tag proclaiming: Arion, Personal Property of Hazel Levesque.

Frank stood to the side and smiled. When she was done with the emotional reunion, Hazel walked over to him and poked him severely in the chest.

"Frank Zhang, I can **not** believe the nerve of you to just _buy_ my childhood horse without even a _word_ to me, and just let me cry my eyes and heart out while _pretending_ to be comforting. You are the _worst_ boyfriend ever." He just opened his arms and Hazel stepped inside his embrace. "But… I love you anyway."

Frank smiled.

\---

Later, as they strolled around the stables, hand-in-hand, Hazel sighed happily, leaning on Frank's arm. "Thank you _so much_ for today, Frank. Oh, it was absolutely wonderful. But, you know, I actually thought that you were going to propose. Not that the party was a disappointment, but just that the way everything was set up, really made me think it was for a proposal."

If she had been watching Frank's face while speaking, Hazel would've seen Frank flush redder and redder, but luckily, the dark covered his blush enough not to be immediately visible.

Abruptly, Frank stopped.

Puzzled, Hazel halted as well, and turned to look at him quizzically.

"Frank? Is something wrong?"

He stuttered and almost thought of bailing but decided that he would summon up all his courage and get through this even if he were to die of embarrassment at the end.

"Hazel Levesque, you are the most perfect person I have ever seen on this earth, and I count myself so lucky to call you my girlfriend, and I can't imagine my life without you, and you are so _so_ amazing.

"I want to build a life with you, and I hope you feel the same way, and I would love to grow old with you and hopefully children and grandchildren.

"And this isn't at all how I imagined it going, but Hazel Levesque, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Frank earnestly knelt there in the grass, holding out a shiny golden ring.

Tears welled up in Hazel's eyes. She, too, was lucky enough to find someone as amazing as Frank, and she would be damned if she wasn't going to accept his proposal.

"Yes! A million times, yes!"

Frank sighed in relief and brushed his pants off as he stood. "For a second there, I panicked and thought that you would reject me and I'd have to run off from embarrassment and change my name to Alvin."

Laughing through her tears, Hazel let Frank slide the delicate ring onto her finger. She admired it a little before slipping her hand into her pocket.

"Well, I guess there can't be too many birthday surprises for one girl to receive."

"Hm, we'll see…"

"Frank!"

"Hazel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and cherished :)


End file.
